


Found

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CPR, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Implied/Referenced Torture, Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Whump, more hurt Five and caring Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: For the febuwhump prompt "torture"Five has been taken. Diego and Klaus investigate. It gets worse before it gets better.More Five whump and worried/caring siblings
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Found

Five had been missing, again, after a few months of them living back together, and something had felt off. He'd been told that if he was going to leave for longer than a couple of days, or what could become longer than a couple of days to tell someone, or leave a note, so that they knew that this was something that he was doing of his own volition, and that he wasn't stuck on some horrible alternate reality, again.

Still, the first couple of days no one realised much. Some people asked where he was out and the rest of them shrugged, said they didn't know. But by Wednesday, there was an air of worry in the air. Yeah, maybe he's just distracted himself exercising his time stuff, and accidentally two days ahead. Yeah, maybe he's helping out with the new guys at the commission and lost track of time, you know it operates differently there.

By Thursday, Diego was pretty sure something had actually happened, and this time, he meant to do something about it. He still felt awful that they hadn't done much when he went missing the first time, and was adamant not to let it happen again. This time, they would look for him properly and they would make sure that he was all right. And he actually had a way to find out where he was.

"You put a tracker in one of his shoes?" Klaus said, appearing on the doorway with a chocolate sandwich. He'd been a bit worried, too.

"Since he's always wearing the same ones. And he built the thing himself and discussed it with me, that the tracking thing would only be turned on when he'd been missing for at least three days, you know, so it doesn't take another forty-five years. And if he doesn't want to be found he can just change shoes."

Five had been building little gadgets for their safety, and finally his since they'd fixed the timeline. Little things to ease their minds, or send SOS messages to the others. In the apocalypse he'd build a lot of things with scraps, now that he had almost anything available... Well, he was a genius. And Diego may not be one but he'd been explained how the thing worked.

"If the light's purple we'll be screwed because it'll mean he's in an alternate timeline, and we would have to talk to people in the commission...." but there was a ding (popcorn's ready) and a green light.

"Green means good, right?"

"Yeah, he's in our timeline. We just have to wait for the address now."

Diego wasn't liking this. Yeah, this meant that he was around, but if he was around why hadn't he been around home? Vanya was worried, he was worried, they were worried. The notion that he'd been taken and not just disappeared out of his own free will was gnawing at him.

Him and Klaus waited with baited breath while the letters appeared in the black and golden gadget's old timey screen.

Ardalow street 8871. Shit, that was an abandoned industrial area. Like the place you would take someone you'd abducted so nobody would hear him when they screamed. Don't think like that, Diego, he could be doing something good, kicking somebody's ass just so they wouldn't be in danger. His intuition told him this was not the case, though.

"I'm coming with you, to check it out." Klaus said.

Good. But still...

"Let's get a bit more... man-power."

By man-power Diego meant Allison and Vanya, of course. If there were a lot of guards and bad guys to take care of, they could do it while Klaus and him looked for Five. The sister would be the distraction, they would be the... instraction.

There was actually a lot of bad guys, a lot of muscle and trained goons at Ardalow 8871, but no sign of Five. This was apparently some hidden off-the-books HQ for some big corporation, and they had no idea what Five (or at least his shoes) would be doing there. Hopefully it was just Five colluding with the CEO because he was now evil and wanted to take over the world.

Sadly, that was not the case.

Diego decided to follow the trail of security guys, imagining the places where there was the most security would be were important stuff and/or people were kept. This strategy took him and Klaus to the door of a couple of big fish, and then... To some place called "the white room". Diego knocked the doors on the guard out, and when he came in...

Well, the room was not only white - although all the walls, ceiling and floor were white some parts of the windowless room were now stained red. On a corner was an all-too familiar uniform and all around the room, also painted white, all sorts of torture devices.

Fuck. This was the company's torture room. And in the furthest corner there was someone wearing a grey suit also stained with blood, someone putting a smaller person's head in a big bucket of water.

"NO!"

That was their brother that they were drowning, their brother only in his boxers and undershirt, all bloodied and injured, all broken up. Shit.

Diego didn't think, he just acted, knocked out the man in the suit with a single blow (and did he want to do something more than just knock him out, he really did) and retrieved Five from the water, carefully placing him on the floor.

He tried to ignore all the bruises, the wounds and the helpless expression on Five's unconscious face, to focus on what mattered the most. Put his ear to his brother's too small chest. No, not breathing. Don't think, Diego, don't think. Just do CPR. You can still save him, you can.

In the mean time Klaus was completely frozen near the door of the room.

The instruments.

The blood.

Five laying on the floor, unmoving, while Diego tried to save him desperately.

It was all getting muddied, getting blurred, and getting away from him.

Klaus could hear gunshots, could see the uniform, it was the wrong uniform, but it was there, how was Five, why was Five in Vietnam, why did he lose him, like he did Dave, like he did Ben, thrown on the floor, unmoving, lifeless, Hazel and Cha-cha's voices in the background laughing at him, hurting him again, remembered wounds, they hurt Five too,

No!

and you were too late, too late, too late, their father's words in the funeral, it's your fault, you failed him, you failed him, Diego was crying, he's crying because you failed him you failed him, the world was getting away, it's getting away and it hurts, and Klaus didn't know what he'd done to deserve being back here,

Please

he wants to be back home, he wanted Five to be there, smile cheekily, be rude at all his attempts at affection, but have that warmth in his eyes when he saw Klaus, the eternal disappointment, but Five somehow cared about you, look at him now, he's dead, dead in the floor in the middle of a battlefield -

he can't breathe. He can't breathe.

Diego was crying while he was performing CPR on his brother because this was not fair. Five had just started living, after so long struggling, after so long suffering, only to be snatched by some corporation and be tortured within an inch of his life? That man and his minion had probably been asking him about his siblings, and Five wouldn't say anything, the idiot. This was very not fair, and Diego was crying because what if Five didn't make it?

Why hadn't he investigated sooner, why had he assumed that Five had just left? He didn't want to leave anymore, he was old and tired, he just wanted some company, some love, he just wanted a family. But someone had taken him, someone had drugged him (Diego could see the discarded syringes around and they only made him angrier) and had used him... caused him all this pain... It really wasn't fair.

"Come on, come on Five, Five...." Diego was getting desperate. All his compressions and rescue breaths seemed pointless. "Breathe."

Allison appeared, saw Five and Diego, saw Klaus, understood what was happening. Tried to get him back with them, out of whatever remembered horror he was in. (She also didn't want to look at the room. God, there was so much blood)

They had been relatively happy this morning, knowing nothing, as usual, while Five was hurting, as usual, for them, as usual, and then.... And then.

With one of his last compressions, something moved. There was a noise, a gurgling, something that was alive, and Diego moved Five to the side, saw his retch out water and blood, and it was horribly gross and maybe a bit concerning, but who cared, he was crying of joy now, because they got Five back, they came in time, and now they go back home, be whole again.

".... Five...."

There was a confused expression in the eye that was not swollen shut when looking at Diego.

"Why..." (cough cough cough) "...are you here?"

"We came for you, you idiot." Allison said, getting closer, trying not to let the anger at all of her brother's wounds take the best of her. "You went missing, and we were worried."

"And you fucking scared me half to death, right there." Diego said, cleaning his tears. "Thought I lost you." And maybe his voice broke a bit. Who cared. It was been a harrowing last half hour, all right, and he wasn't made of stone.

Five was speechless. Just looking at his siblings, thinking of the way they risked themselves...

"Let's go home." Klaus said, back to himself, extremely pleased with the outcome of this particular horrifying moment in his life. "Let's get Vanya, go home, get Five some medical care, get ourselves some drinks."

"I nearly died and I don't get a drink?" Five asked, trying to diffuse a bit of the intensity of the moment.

"Just a small one." Allison said. "And only because we like you."

Vanya's anger when she saw the state of Five helped them get out of the building and back home unharmed. She and Luther also went back to the company a bit later, did some digging, made sure they would ruined forever, dismantled and of course, very much punished.

Five always had someone with him in the infirmary, to make sure he wasn't snatched again. Drinks were very limited, if not completely forbidden, but there was books, and cards, and stupid party games.

Love. Company. Family.

No pain, no torture.

At least not for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Slightly tempted to write something about post apocalypse happy Five building steampunk looking gadgets to keep his siblings safe :)
> 
> (I saw a movie that I really liked today which is why I'm in a better mood and Five gets a happier ending)
> 
> Anyways, I live and breathe for your kind words, so if you liked, 
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
